Stare Into My Mirror
by KrayzeeGlow88
Summary: OotP spoiler! 6th year: Hermione tries to help Harry get through his emotional turmoil, but she doesn't understand. Nobody does. Really, REALLY bad summary... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: Stare Into My Mirror, Part #1**

Rating (up to PG-13 only): PG-13 Any warnings to readers (e.g. slash, other ships)? OotP Spoiler, occasional hinting at R/L Word count for this installment: 391 

Running Total # of words for entire story (5,000 or less): 391

This peice is a response to the Brand Spankin' New Challenge (http:talk. portkey. org/ index. php? showtopic 11708) at Portkey! (A/N: To use the URL, just get rid of the spaces!)

* * *

Harry sat on his bed at Number 4, Privet Drive, watching the sun slowly set over Magnolia Crescent and clutching a letter tightly in his fist. It was one of many letters containing 'Oh-great-you're-alive-I'm-so-glad-you-haven't-killed-yourself-yet-because-you-have-a-Dark-Lord-to-vanquish'. This time, the letter came from his best friend, Hermione. Though Harry trusted Hermione and knew in his heart she'd be more sympathetic than anybody else would be, he was apprehensive. What if he was disappointed? What if all she had to say was exactly like what everyone else had been saying (including what he knew was a well-deserved I told you so)? Slowly, Harry smoothed the wrinkled and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I've only just arrived at Headquarters. You're going to get picked up soon, I promise. I can't wait to see you! I really miss you, Harry, everybody here does. I can't say any more in case this gets intercepted, but hang in there. It won't be long, you have my word.  
  
Love from Hermione.  
  
_Great_, thought Harry, _she thinks I'm just going to explode like a bomb. Everybody thinks I'm crazy_. Harry rubbed his eyes as he set the letter down and went to feed Hedwig. She hooted, and Harry couldn't help but think for a split second that even his owl was worried about him.  
  
The truth is, though Harry refused to admit it to himself, there was quite a bit to worry about. Harry was having nightmares again. They weren't like the old ones, where Lord Voldemort laughed as he mercilessly slaughtered Harry's parents or Cedric. This time, it was Harry doing the killing. First, it was his parents, Cedric, and Sirius; deaths he felt responsible for. As nights went by, he'd killed off all of his friends, and anybody he had ever loved. These dreams left him drenched in cold sweat, his head resting on a pillow soaked with tears. _I'm a murderer_, he would say to himself. _It doesn't matter if I'm dreaming or awake, that's what I do. I kill people_. That's when a voice that sounds exactly like Hermione would respond, _you aren't responsible. Nobody blames you_. Harry would seize up and whisper, _what about the prophecy, Hermione? You don't know about that_. He'd breathe deeply. _She's not here, Harry. See, you are crazy_!  
  
Harry walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it. He fell asleep almost immediately, only to kill Hermione. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: Stare Into My Mirror, Part #2**

Rating (up to PG-13 only): PG-13

Any warnings to readers (e.g. slash, other ships)? OotP Spoiler, occasional hinting at R/L

Word count for this installment: 240

Running Total # of words for entire story (5,000 or less): 631

This peice is a response to the Brand Spankin' New Challenge (http:talk. portkey. org/ index. php? showtopic 11708) at Portkey! (A/N: To use the URL, just get rid of the spaces!)

* * *

Harry jerked awake. His first reaction was to glance at the clock by his bed, which read 4:15am. He then looked around wildly to see what had woken him so abruptly. His green eyes, which were so reminiscent of his mother, fell on a very familiar old man. Professor Dumbledore stood underneath the doorframe of his room. The old man opened his mouth and began to speak. 

"I'm sorry to have awakened you like this, Harry, but we don't have much time." He pulled a soda can out of this pocket and tapped it with his wand, muttering "portus" under his breath. The soda can glowed blue. Dumbledore looked up, once again, at Harry. "You have 15 minutes to pack your things."

Harry leaped out of bed and feverishly grabbed his things, shoving them haphazardly into his trunk. Within 5 minutes, he was done.

"Professor? Um, Hedwig, my owl- she's off delivering a letter."

"To whom?"

"Ron Weasley."

"I'll make sure to tell the Weasleys to send Hedwig to where we're going."

"Um, professor? Where _are_ we going?"

"Headquarters, of course. I believe Miss Granger wrote to tell you she that she is already there?"

Harry nodded in response.

"Bring your things, we have 18 seconds." Harry and Professor Dumbledore clutched the soda can, looking very foolish indeed.

Dumbledore counted down, "3... 2... 1..." Harry felt the familiar, yet unpleasant, jerk from behind his navel, and before anyone could say 'quidditch,' Harry was standing in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.


End file.
